Endlessly
by Sweety Chou
Summary: Se reconstruire. Voilà ce qu'elle s'était promis deux semaines auparavant. Mais si elle trouvait une simple lettre lui étant adressée, comment réagirait-elle ?


**Endlessly ~  
**

_**Résumé : Se reconstruire. Voilà ce qu'elle s'était promis deux semaines auparavant. Mais si elle trouvait une simple lettre lui étant adressée, comment réagirait-elle ?**_

_E__lle la regardait fixement. Comme si la vision du sang abondant l'hypnotisait, comme si la pâleur de la peau de sa meilleure amie la terrorisait, comme si ses lèvres bleutées qui bougeaient de plus en plus lentement pour lui adresser ses derniers mots la détruisaient... Mais ses mots ne lui parvenaient pas.. Elle n'écoutait plus. _

_Elle n'écoutait plus car sous ses yeux, Layla, princesse d'Andros, venait de mourir, tuée par une épée alors qu'elle essayait de la protéger deux semaines auparavant, lors d'une révolution..._

Cette révolution Linféenne ! Cette foutue révolution ! Elle avait coûté la vie à sa meilleure amie, et ce par sa faute !

Tous lui avaient dit de ne pas penser comme ça. Mais Flora ne les écoutait pas. Elle ne v_oulait_ pas penser comme eux. Le seul qu'elle essayait d'écouter était son fiancé et futur mari, Hélia. Mais même ses paroles étaient presques inutiles. Il n'avait même pas réussi à lui faire changer de point de vue. Mais il comprenait.

Flora sortit du bus qui la ramenait chez Hélia, chez qui elle vivait depuis son retour de sa planète natale, qui était complétement détruite à cause des bombardements incessants. La maison où elle vivait avec Miele et ses parents n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres, mais ces derniers avaient été accueillis par les parents de Layla, avec qui ils avaient été de bons amis depuis que la princesse d'Andros et leur filles se connaissaient. La fée des fleurs était contente qu'aucun conflit ne se soit crée depuis la mort de Layla. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de ceux qui lui soutenaient qu'elle n'était pas responsable...

En longeant les rues de la ville, entre les grands bâtiments de verre, Flora lâcha sans cesse des soupirs de lassitude. Vivre avec Hélia ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Sans lui, elle serait tombée en depression. Il était toujours prêt à répondre à ses appels, peut importe où il se trouvait, près à la rejoindre dés sa moindre baisse de moral, elle se demandait où étaient ses limites. Bien sûr, elle aussi l'aimait énormément, et elle savait que sans Layla, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments...

Flora secoua la tête afin de tenter vainement de chasser ses souvenirs. Elle n'arriverait à rien en vivant dans le passé, et elle le savait.

La révolution sur Linféa avait été déclanchée après un coup de colère de la mère de Krystal durant un conseil, alors qu'elle souhaitait attaquer le pays ennemi, en sâchant que beauoup de Linféens mourraient si elle agissait de la sorte. Le conseil était contre, et s'en était suivie une longue dispute, alors que la reine était sortie de la salle. Sachant ce qui allait se passait, Krystal avait appelé son amie Flora -car elle étaient devenues très proches après leur réconciliation à Alféa-.

- Elle est devenue folle ! Avait paniqué la princesse, Cette histoire va mal se finir !

Flora avait fait de son mieux pour la calmer, en vain. Elle pensait elle-même qu'il ne se passerait rien, car son pays était l'un des plus pacifistes qui existaient.

_"Quelle conne ..."_

La révolution avait été lancée quelques jours plus tard, lorsque les citoyens avaient appris les actions egoïstes de la reine. Certains la défendaient, hurlant dans les rues que les conflits avec ce pays duraient depuis trop longtemps. Mais d'autres étaient contre, refusant d'abandonner des vies inutilement. Puis il y avait eut des jets de bombes, qui détruisirent des maisons et bâtiments entièrement. Et commencèrent des duels d'épée. Et se firent entendre des cris de douleurs, physique et morale.

Horrifiée par cette vision du sang, Flora avait rejoint Krystal et, ensemble, elles avaient appelé le reste des Winx, qui arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Au grand soulagement de la fée des fleurs, car Krystal était coincée sous un énorme décombres, et Flora ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en sortir.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une flèche fut lancée sur elle.

Et Flora était consciente qu'elle la recevrait en plein coeur si elle ne bougeait pas. Mais elle savait également que si elle bougeait, sa princesse la recevrait à sa place. Et en tant que noble citoyenne, elle savait également qu'elle devait mourir à sa place, et sans réfléchir.

Et c'est à ce moment que Layla s'interposa afin de sauver sa meilleure amie et était morte dans ses bras.

Après ce drame, la fée de la nature avait souvent été insultée d'insensible par les anciens amis proches de la princesse, car elle était la seule qui n'avait jamais réussi à pleurer. Une tristesse sans fin la possédait, et pourtant aucune larme n'était jamais sortie de ses yeux émeraude...

- Tu n'as peut être jamais pleuré, mais toi ta tristesse ne fait qu'augmenter. Et pas chez ces personnes. Lui avait souvent répété son fiancé.

C'est lorsqu'elle repensa à ses paroles qu'elle sentit ses deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle n'avait plus besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaître, car seul cette chaleur lui était aussi nécessaire, et ce besoin disparaissait dés qu'il la touchait.

- Excuse moi, murmura-t-elle, J'étais encore dans mes pensées, bien que tu dois y être habitué...

Flora était parvenue assez machinalement chez Hélia. Le trajet était devenu presque automatique au fil des jours, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée.

- Ce n'est rien, Lui sourit-il avec tendresse avant se relever sa tête et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes -geste désormais habituel chez le jeune couple-

Les baisers de son fiancé étaient comme une source de relaxation chez elle. Dés qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle avait l'impression que tous ses doutes s'évaporaient. Hélia lui était apparemment vraiment indispensable désormais...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Flora plongea dans ses bras. Il restèrent sans parler quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prenne la parole.

- Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?

- On va dire que ça va... Même si Stella a fait de son mieux pour plaisanter, parler de mode tout un après-midi, c'est vite lassant...

- Je compatis. Riven m'a appelé et il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de son dernier combat d'épée. Il a dû me répéter trois fois qu'il avait gagné contre Sky... Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait gagné dans les règles...

Flora lâcha un petit rire. Il était vrai que le spécialiste ténébreux était prêt à tout pour gagner contre son rival...

Le téléphone sonna. Hélia lâcha à contrecœur sa fiancée puis l'attrapa par les mains.

- Je vais répondre. On t'a livré un colis, je l'ai déposé dans la chambre, tu devrais aller voir ce que c'est.

Flora acquiesça. Tandis que le jeune homme, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, se dirigea vers le téléphone, la fée des fleurs se dirigea vers leur chambre commune. Elle y trouva en effet un petit paquet déposé sur le lit. Elle le retourna plusieurs fois pour chercher l'identité de l'expéditeur, mais fut surprise de ne trouver aucune information à ce sujet. Mais en voyant la façon dont le fil avait été enroulé fortement autour du papier qui en protégeait le contenu, cette personne devait tenir à ce que Flora reçoive le colis intact... Voire le reçoive, tout court.

La fée des fleurs défit le nœud et découvrit un carton rempli de vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ces vêtements n'étaient ni plus ni moins que ceux de Layla ! Mais pourquoi les lui avait-on envoyés ?

Flora passa encore quelques secondes à réfléchir, jusqu'à se souvenir. Quelques jours suivant la demande en mariage de Nabu, Flora et Hélia, en tant que meilleurs amis du couple princier, avaient été invités sur Andros. Comme il en était la tradition sur la planète aqueuse, si Layla devait mourir avant son mariage, ses biens seraient alors offerts à une personne chère de la princesse, donc Flora. La fée de la nature se souvenait très bien de cette soirée...

Elle sortit le contenu du colis complétement, et lorsqu'elle retourna le carton afin de l'écraser pour le jeter, quelque chose en sortit... Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une lettre, que la princesse d'Andros avait écrit avec elle, lors la soirée sur Andros. Flora ne pu que la relire...

_Nabu,_

_Après ta demande, à laquelle je n'ai plus répondre que par "oui", jamais aucune joie n'a plus dépasser celle que j'ai éprouvée ce soir-là. Par cette simple phrase "veux-tu m'épouser ?", tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, de l'univers entier. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une personne de ma vie. Jamais. Et ceci pour toujours. Jamais je n'aimerais personne autant que je t'ai aimé, mon amour. Je jure de rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Ce sera ma promesse de mariage._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton amour, Layla_

_Cette Lettre ! Elle ne lui a pas envoyé ?!_

La lettre que Flora tenait entre ses mains, était sensée être le message d'amour que Layla enverrait à Nabu pour lui dire un vrai "oui". La fée des fleurs l'avait aidée à l'écrire, l'avait aidée à trouver les mots qui étaient dans son cœur, comme le lui avait enseigné Hélia. Mais pourquoi cette lettre se trouvait dans ce colis, alors que Layla avait juré à sa meilleure amie qu'elle l'enverrait à son âme sœur ?

Flora dû mettre quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Flora s'était souvenue...

_**Flash Back**_

_Andros. Quelques jours après la demande en mariage de Nabu. La planète d'Andros était en fête. Et ce jour-là, devant le roi, se tenaient les deux amants, entourés de leurs deux meilleurs amis : Flora et Hélia._

_Habillée d'une longue robe bleue ciel à voiles grisés pailletés attachés à ses poignets à l'aide de petites fleurs, la princesse d'Andros avait dû faire tourner quelques têtes lors de son entrée dans le palais, alors que sa queue de cheval virevoltait à chaque léger coup de vent. Elle était magnifique, et nageait dans un aura de bonheur, tout comme son futur époux Nabu, qui devait faire le même effet aux jeunes demoiselles d'Andros. _

_S'inclinant devant le roi Terendor et la reine Niobe, Flora et son fiancé étaient arrivés quelques heures avant la fête, afin d'aider leurs amis à se préparer. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Layla arriva et étreint sa meilleure amie. _

_- Tu es magnifique, Layla. Lui adressa doucement Flora avec un clin d'œil. Je crois que beaucoup rêveraient d'être à la place de Nabu aujourd'hui..._

_- Malheureusement pour eux personne ne peut prendre sa place. Pouffa cette dernière. Toi aussi tu es magnifique ma chérie, ça m'étonnerait que tu en laisse beaucoup indifférents. Hélia va finir par être jaloux..._

_Flora était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui, attachée à sa taille à l'aide d'une ceinture rose, lui laissait ses épaules nues. Layla avait tenu à ce qu'elle s'attache néanmoins des voiles rosés de la même manière qu'elle, afin de symboliser leur grande amitié. Ses cheuveux étaient attachés en un chignon à l'aide d'un ruban rose qui laissait cependant dépasser quelques légères mèches rebelles. Sa meilleure amie avait -pour son grand malheur- raison : beaucoup de regards masculins se tournaient vers elle... La fée des fleurs afficha une mine boudeuse, tandis que Layla était prête à s'écrouler de rire._

_Après un discours de félicitations à sa fille, Terendor alla vers Nabu afin de lui faire boire l' "eau du bonheur", comme il en était la tradition sur Andros, avant le baiser de fiançailles. Lorsque ces derniers l'échangèrent, Flora ne put qu'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle les trouvait vraiment adorables, et elle voyait bien que Layla était heureuse, vu les sourires qui illuminaient son visage entre deux baisers avec Nabu. Hélia la ceintura de ses bras, lui offrit son plus beau sourire,et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur le front. Il semblait lui aussi heureux pour ses amis..._

_Puis commença le bal. Layla avait discrètement demandé à Flora de la suivre dans ses appartements. Ce qu'elle fit. Et c'est à ce moment que la fée des fluides lui avait demandé :_

_- Comme c'est la tradition, il va falloir que j'offre une promesse de mariage à Nabu. Mais, pour une fois que j'ai envie de suivre au moins une tradition, je n'arrive pas à la lui écrire... pourrais-tu m'aider ?_

_**Fin du flash back**_

_"Layla avait eu l'air si heureuse en laissant parler son coeur..."_

Flora s'assit sur le lit et replia le papier. Elle irait sans doutes à Andros dans les prochains jours afin de rendre cette lettre au roi et à la reine, afin que ces derniers aient un souvenir de leur fille..

Mais la fée des fleurs, en la repliant, eu vaguement l'impression d'avoir vu son prénom d'écrit. Elle la redéplia, et reparcouru la lettre, sans le voir. Puis, son instinct lui conseilla de retourner la feuille, ce qu'elle fit... Elle écarquilla les yeux en lisant les mots écrits au verso de la page :

_Ma chère Flora, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que le destin m'a inévitablement séparée de vous tous. Et tu dois également te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas envoyé ma promesse de mariage à Nabu. Et bien en réalité, je le lui ai prononcé avec ma voix, et je voulais que tu gardes un souvenir de moi si je devais être séparée de toi. Je n'ai pas écrit aux autres Winx, car même si elles ont toujours été là pour moi, tu es ma meilleure amie, une soeur, une confidente pour moi, et je n'en trouverais jamais d'autres comme toi. Jamais je n'aurais peu être heureuse avec Nabu si tu n'avais pas été là, et tu m'aurais répondu "mais sans toi je ne serais pas avec Hélia...". Peut être, mais saches quelque chose : j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer, de rire, de pleurer avec toi. Surtout reste comme tu es, car tu es une amie en or qu'aucun trésor ne pourra remplacer. Merci pour tout._

_Je t'aime ma chérie _

_Ton amie pour la vie, Layla._

Ses mains tremblaient. Ses lèvres aussi. Et bientôt, la lettre de Layla fût mouillée, recouverte par ses larmes. Elle enterra son visage dans ses mains et murmura un _"je ne t'oublierai jamais Layla. C'est promis...C'est moi qui te remercie..." _

Flora entendit des bruits de pas arriver vers la chambre, tandis qu'elle sentait un regard intense sur elle. Hélia l'avait entendue pleurer apparemment... Elle releva son regard vers lui, tandis qu'après lui avoir offert souri gêné, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enferma dans ses bras, comme s'il lui proposait d'être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer avec toute sa tristesse... Mais il l'avait toujours été, et pour cela, Flora ne l'avait jamais remercié... Après avoir passé quelques minutes à pleurer, la fée des fleurs releva la tête et sentit comme un poids en moins sur son coeur. Comme si une nouvelle page venait de se tourner, sans pour autant disparaître. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son fiancé :

- Je t'aime, mon amour...

**FIN .**

* * *

NDA : Comme les fans de Fairy Tail l'auront remarqué, cet OS m'a été grandement inspiré par l'épisode 124 du manga, ainsi que de l'OST "Kizuna". J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, et à bientôt ! :)


End file.
